The Bully Personality Quiz
Ever wondered which character from The Bully you're most similar to? Take a rough day at Peeside High School - how you decide to get through it will help you find out! Read each question carefully, and pick the numbered answer that suits you best. Remember, you can only choose one answer for each question. Have fun! Quiz What do you do before you go to school? *'1:' Sleep in until your parents yell at you to get up. *'2:' Check if your crush's latest pool party photos are online yet. *'3:' Get up early so you can spend an hour picking your outfit and updating your social media. *'4:' Wake up at 6am, organise your school supplies, check if you have your homework in your bag, double-check if you packed your ruler... *'5:' Eat breakfast, text your friends and buy some coffee on the way to school. *'6:' Neatly get ready, then surf the net. *'7:' Eat breakfast, then eat breakfast again, and again... *'8:' I dunno. On the way to school, a car drives through a puddle and splashes you! *'1:' "Grrrr!" *'2:' "I'm so muddy. Haha, gross!" *'3:' "MY NEW OUTFIT!!" *'4:' "Waaaah! I'm all messy!" *'5:' "What an idiot..." *'6:' "MY GADGETS!!" *'7:' "MY FAT MART LOYALTY CARD!!" *'8:' "I dunno!" Uh-oh! As soon as you walk into the school gates, a gang of bullies jump right in front of you! *'1:' You're one of them! *'2:' Don't they know your butt is your secret weapon? *'3:' It's not worth wasting your brain cells on those looo-sers! *'4:' "EEEEEEEEEK!" *'5:' They finally manned up enough to pick on someone their own size, huh? *punches bullies to the ground* *'6:' You dash past them while they call you four eyes. *'7:' They're not getting their grubby mitts on your lunch money, ever! *'8:' "Err...I dunno." Despite your encounter with the bullies, you get into Catriona McMillan's class early. Where do you decide to sit? *'1:' At the very back of the class - you can get away with all sorts of mischief! *'2:' With your enemies who have to put up with your farts all day. *'3:' With the girls near the back, where Catriona won't catch you putting makeup on. *'4:' In the front row, so Catriona can see how perfect you are. *'5:' With your friends in the middle row. *'6:' Anywhere that isn't too rowdy. No farting, please! *'7:' Wherever is best for eating snacks in class. *'8:' Err...you dunno. As the lesson progresses, you write some notes in your exercise book. What colour would it be? *'1:' Who would know now? Your pet hamster ate the cover! *'2:' Puke-green. *'3:' Bright yellow, like the gold stars you always get. *'4:' Shocking pink with girly stickers on the front. *'5:' Dark red with a couple of doodles on the front. *'6:' Pale blue this time, but you're always getting new ones thanks to all the extra work you do. *'7:' It's covered in burger wrappers! *'8:' You dunno, but it's black, like the hole in your brain! Ring ring ring! Break time! You use this sweet freedom to: *'1:' Have a kickabout with your friends. *'2:' Chat up the girls. *'3:' Take selfies and gossip with your friends. *'4:' Make daisy chains. *'5:' Arm wrestle the sixth years. *'6:' Visit the computer lab. *'7:' Eat. *'8:' Scratch your head. All of a sudden a fight starts on the football pitch! You: *'1:' Join in and get your butt kicked. *'2:' Yell "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" *'3:' Insult whoever's losing the battle. *'4:' Run away and tell a teacher. *'5:' Join in, kick the fighters' butts for a second and walk away. *'6:' Ignore it. You're never anywhere near the football pitch anyway. *'7:' Enjoy watching the fight while scoffing a giant bag of crisps. *'8:' Dunno. After break, Catriona hands yesterday's geography test back, and it turns out you got a C. Your reaction? *'1:' "Phew, I won't get grounded for failing school again." *'2:' "Yeah, it's not an F this time!" *'3:' "Why should I care about letters on a piece of paper? I already know I'm fabulous!" *'4:' "Waaaah!" *'5:' "Well, it's nothing out of the ordinary." *'6:' "I usually do better...will Catriona not pick on me for this? Fingers crossed, fingers crossed...!" *'7:' "It's a C for 'Can I eat it? Yes I can!'" *eats test* *'8:' "I DON'T BLOODY KNOW!" Soon you get so bored you decide to launch a rubber band at Catriona. She snaps "WHO DID THAT?!", so you: *'1:' Try to stop yourself from sniggering. *'2:' Let Volcanus know it was you! *'3:' Blame it on someone else. *'4:' Own up while bawling. *'5:' Lie it was an accident. *'6:' Tremble, and pretend to be writing notes. *'7:' Burp. Who can help it? *'8:' Still dunno. It's lunchtime and you're starving! Where do you go for lunch? *'1:' The packed lunch room. There's food you can eat, food you can swap, and food you can enjoy! *'2:' Straight to the canteen. People have food fights with their own lunch, so why not try one with the school's gross stew? *'3:' The 'populars only' table in the canteen. No losers allowed! *'4:' Your friends' table in the canteen, only nobody else ever sits there... *'5:' The local coffee shop. No-one ever catches you sneaking out of school. *'6:' With your friends to the coffee shop. You hate all the food fights! *'7:' Whoopie-Whoppie, on your trusty Ultimate Mobility Scooter. *'8:' "I dunno." Surprise for the afternoon - PE! *'1:' "NOOOO!" *'2:' "WHYYY?!" *'3:' "Hahaha, I an watch my enemies get yelled at by Alan!" *'4:' "Hooray!" *'5:' "Okay." *'6:' "I feel sick!" *'7:' "It'd be fun if eating was a sport." *'8:' "Err...I dunno." Oh, no...it's track day and you're totally unprepared! Harsh Alan is sure to send you to detention if you don't run at least a mile! What do you do? *'1:' 'Forget' your PE kit. *'2:' Fart in Alan's face and escape while he's coughing and spluttering from the stink. *'3:' Take selfies in your new PE kit. Who cares about detention? *'4:' You're nervous...but you don't want to get into trouble...*starts running* *'5:' Just run. After all, you've been through worse. *'6:' Thank the Gods you have your 97th sick note handy. *'7:' Ironically meet Alan's demands, but throw up all over the track afterwards. *'8:' "I dunno!" Ahh, after that gruelling PE lesson you're finally home; time to switch on the TV! You decide to watch: *'1:' Horrid Henty *'2:' Gross Class 1000 *'3:' The Only Way is County Genesiscide *'4:' Fancy Hippos *'5:' Volcanusic Vikings *'6:' Nothing - you're already on your computer! *'7:' Whatever's on the cooking channels. *'8:' "Err...I dunno." After your favourite show finishes, you ought to be making a start on tomorrow's homework. However, the work turns out to be a struggle! You: *'1:' Flush it down the toilet and think of an excuse. *'2:' Burn it. *'3:' Get your parents to finish it for you - they'll do anything you say! *'4:' Aren't struggling because you always get straight As at school. *'5:' Call a friend for help. *'6:' Research the work online and figure something out from there. *'7:' Eat it. *'8:' Don't bloody know! Results Now add up how many times you chose each number option. If you have a tie for which number you picked the most, answer this tiebreaker question, considering only numbers in the tie: How would you best describe yourself? *'1:' Naughty and misunderstood. *'2:' Rude and perverted. *'3:' Moody and a born leader. *'4:' Lovely and perfect. *'5:' Tough and mischievous. *'6:' Smart and timid. *'7:' Greedy and sneaky. *'8:' Clueless. Check what your answers mean here: *'Mostly 1' - You are most like Harry Smith! *'Mostly 2' - You are most like David Marshall! *'Mostly 3' - You are most like Mae MacDonald! *'Mostly 4' - You are most like James Smith! *'Mostly 5' - You are most like Morten Larsen! *'Mostly 6' - You are most like Edvard Andersson! *'Mostly 7' - You are most like Caleb McKinnon! *'Mostly 8' - You are most like Jordan Sanderson! Results poll Which character are you most like, according to the quiz? Harry Smith David Marshall Mae MacDonald James Smith Morten Larsen Edvard Andersson Caleb McKinnon Jordan Sanderson